1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and in particular relates to centralized optical-fiber-based wireless systems and methods employing radio-frequency (RF) transmission over optical fiber.
2. Technical Background
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile data communication. As an example, so-called “wireless fidelity” or “WiFi” systems and wireless local area networks (WLANs) are being deployed in many different types of areas (coffee shops, airports, libraries, etc.). Wireless communication systems communicate with wireless devices called “clients,” which must reside within the wireless range or “cell coverage area” in order to communicate with the access point device.
One approach to deploying a wireless communication system involves the use of “picocells,” which are radio-frequency (RF) coverage areas having a radius in the range from about a few meters up to about 20 meters. Because a picocell covers a small area, there are typically only a few users (clients) per picocell. Picocells also allow for selective wireless coverage in small regions that otherwise would have poor signal strength when covered by larger cells created by conventional base stations.
In conventional wireless systems, picocells are created by and centered on a wireless access point device connected to a head-end controller. The wireless access point device includes digital information processing electronics, a RF transmitter/receiver, and an antenna operably connected to the RF transmitter/receiver. The size of a given picocell is determined by the amount of RF power transmitted by the access point device, the receiver sensitivity, antenna gain and the RF environment, as well as by the RF transmitter/receiver sensitivity of the wireless client device. Client devices usually have a fixed RF receiver sensitivity, so that the above-mentioned properties of the access point device mainly determine the picocell size. Combining a number of access point devices connected to the head-end controller creates an array of picocells that cover an area called a “picocellular coverage area.” A closely packed picocellular array provides high per-user data-throughput over the picocellular coverage area.
Prior art wireless systems and networks are wire-based signal distribution systems where the access point devices are treated as separate processing units linked to a central location. This makes the wireless system/network relatively complex and difficult to scale, particularly when many picocells need to cover a large region. Further, the digital information processing performed at the access point devices requires that these devices be activated and controlled by the head-end controller, which further complicates the distribution and use of numerous access point devices to produce a large picocellular coverage area.
While wireless picocell systems are generally robust, there are some limitations. One limitation is the data transmission capacity when the transponders have a single antenna. The data transmission capacity can be increased by adding more antennas to each transponder, but this requires that more uplink and downlink optical fibers be added to the system, which greatly increases system cost. Also, the ability to exploit antenna diversity is curtailed when each picocell has only a single associated antenna system. In some instances, client devices designed to exploit antenna diversity (e.g., laptop computers that have a wireless card with two antennas) cannot optimally function because of the single-antenna transponders.